


Indulgence

by dakimakura



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakimakura/pseuds/dakimakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a special request for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> raiden is a pissfreak™ and loves to get pissed on. my first mgs fic, and it's about a loving heterosexual couple? truly deplorable  
> I guess this is an AU where raiden doesn't immediately leave to go find sunny, or sunny's fine...or sunny doesn't exist....all that matters is that he's not gone
> 
> (quick note: I know rose can't cook to save anybody's life but I'm under the impression nobody's told her this, and since this is told from her perspective she's got no idea. just in case anybody thinks I don't know that rose can't cook for shit) 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading!

“Rose. You said you wanted to know more about me, right?” 

Jack’s voice carried into the kitchen, where Rosemary was cleaning up from their dinner. She liked to cook, liked to be domestic. It made her happy to do that for Jack, whether he was tired, or stressed, he would never have to worry about something to eat. Jack helped, of course, he insisted (quite a lot actually), but Rose preferred to think of the kitchen as her kingdom. After Jack had crawled from the wreckage of Arsenal Gear, Rose had been determined to keep him comfortable, safe. It was the least she felt she could do, after keeping so much from him. And, of course, they had promised each other to speak freely.

“Is there something you wanted to tell me?” Rose returned to their small living room, where Jack was sitting on their couch. He didn’t look….uncomfortable, but he didn’t look comfortable. Tense. Rose sat next to him, resisting the urge to fit her body against his. When she looked at Jack, a part of her desperately wanted to hold him. Instead, she folded her hands in her lap, a questioning expression settling onto her face. 

“Ah, well...it’s not really, important, but....” Jack cleared his throat, reaching in front of him to take a sip from a glass of water set on their coffee table. “Sorry. It’s not important, I swear. Nothing life changing. Don’t worry about it.” 

Rose narrowed her eyes and scooched closer to him, noting the pink colouring his cheeks.

“Jack, you can’t just start telling me something and then stop, I’ll go crazy wondering what it is.” Rose was curious. Rose was VERY curious. What could Jack possibly want to tell her that would make him blush? Something new for the bedroom? Their sex life was mostly fulfilling, if not a little boring at times, so Rose had decided that she would be open to something new quite a while ago. 

“It’s-” He turned to look at her, expression now flustered, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Promise I won’t laugh.” Rose smiled, snuggling up to Jack and resting her head on his shoulder. She loved him like this, because it was so rare to see him acting shy. The tension in his body eased as soon as she came into contact with him, and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. He shrugged an arm around her shoulders, idly playing with her hair. 

“You said you’d be interested in, er, spicing things up, right?” Jack asked, his voice hushed. Rose nodded, voicing her agreement with a hum. Jack took another breath, a conscious one this time. “Have you ever heard of….watersports?” 

Rose drew back from Jack, so she could look him in the eye. “Watersports? You think I don’t know what watersports is? Jack, I’m 29, I’m a big girl.”

“Yeah, but you’re so.” He stopped, his face flushed. “You’re so...I don’t know, Rose, you’re so good. Pure.” Jack hung his head.

“Do you think that just because I’m a good girl that I can’t be a bad girl too? Is that it, Jack?” Rose bumped her forehead against his, settling her hand comfortably on his thigh. “You’re not so bad, you can’t corrupt me.”

That was the push that Jack needed. He took her free hand in his, and gazed into her eyes with that intensity he got right after VR training, when his adrenaline was rushing.

“Rose, will you piss on me?”  


\-------

  
Rose had to admit that the bathroom had never looked so romantic, even if the atmosphere didn’t quite match what was to occur within. Jack had set up a handful of candles around the room and shut off the lights, leading Rose inside once she had let him know that her bladder was starting to feel full. 

_“I don’t want it to be too weird.”_

_“You want me to pee on you and you’re worried about the bathroom being too weird?”_

Jack shut the door behind her and stripped off his shirt, his jeans quickly following suit to fall in a pile on the floor. Rose smiled in spite of herself, he seemed so excited. Jack looked at her, almost expectant. “Rose?”

“You’re the boss.” She shrugged, “This is your fantasy after all, Jack.”

He closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. “If you don’t like it, just say so and we can stop, okay?” 

“Don’t worry.” She chuckled, raising a hand to brush his long bangs to the side. 

Jack leaned into her touch easily, sighing. “Alright. Can you take your clothes off?”

Rose nodded, and wriggled out of his grasp. While she stripped, and set her clothes on the floor (much more organized than the last person to do so), Jack peeled off his boxer shorts and got into the empty bathtub.

“C’mere.” He held out his hand, which she took, stepping into the tub. Not quite big enough for two people, but she sat down anyway, straddling Jack. There was a familiar warmth wherever their skin touched, a comfortable warmth. Rose balanced herself by placing her hands on Jack’s shoulders, and his came to rest around her waist again. They kissed, lazily kindling the arousal between them. Rose shifted, and one of Jack’s hands wandered around her stomach, sliding lower to put some pressure on her bladder.

“How do you feel?” He asked, quiet but unable to hide the eager tone of his voice.

“Like I have to pee,” she giggled, “Right?”

“Yeah, but how much?” 

“Mm, I don’t know...it’s starting to get kind of uncomfortable, but….” 

“But?”

“Can we play around a bit, first?” 

Jack nodded, swallowing hard as he slid his hand even lower, brushing into Rose’s pubic hair. She bit her lip as his fingers found their prize, and rubbed, circled, and teased at a maddeningly slow pace. Shifting into his touch with a sigh, Rose absentmindedly wondered how exactly Jack wanted the deed done. Standing up? Sitting down? On a specific body part? Thoughts drifted in and out of her head as she felt Jack’s erection prodding her. Rose reached beneath her to return the favor Jack was currently doing for her, only to have him protest. 

“Ah, no, I want...I want to do it when...you know…” Suddenly embarrassed again, Jack stumbled on his words. Rose smiled and leaned down to kiss him, hoping to ease his worries.

“How do you want me?” She whispered.

“God.” Jack hissed, his body felt so hot. “Can you stand up? Not all the way, just-here.” He guided her with his hands on her hips, sliding more into a laying position as she stood up. 

“Here-anywhere here is good.” Jack gestured to his neck, chest and stomach. “You don’t have to try and aim or anything though, just….let go.” His hand slid between his legs, where he started to stroke himself. 

“Are you ready?” 

Jack looked up at her, eyes dark with arousal. He nodded, the hand in between his legs working faster. 

Rose took a deep breath, steadying herself. Shutting her eyes, she tried to take herself away from the inevitable awkwardness of the situation and focus on the dull throb in between her legs, the quiet rhythmic sounds of Jack masturbating and the insistent pressure of her bladder. Jack’s words repeated in her memory. Just let go. Rose gasped as she began to relieve herself, the liquid coming out of her in a hot stream. The combination of her arousal and the pressure on her bladder slowly dissipating was incredible, similar to an orgasm. Rose moaned softly, only faintly aware of Jack talking below her. 

“That’s good, Rose… Keep going, you’re doing great…” His breath hitched, and he shuddered as she pissed on him, heat of the urine contrasting with the room’s temperature and his nudity. He reveled in the sensation of it soaking him and pooling underneath him in the tub, and groaned as the scent filled the air. Rose’s eyes were squeezed shut but Jack’s were open, unable to decide on a target, Rose’s face or her now sopping wet lower half. His orgasm hit him as Rose finished, the stream having faded to trickle of liquid down her legs. “Ah-” Jack grit his teeth as he came, his legs and shuddering with the effort as come spurted over his stomach. 

Rose opened her eyes and looked down at Jack, the picture of debauchery. His hair stuck to his forehead and his neck, his eyelids fluttering as he breathed. His face was red and sweaty, and his body was drenched with urine. It wasn’t a bad look for him, Rose thought, and it certainly wasn't a bad view from above.

“Rose….c’mere, let me…” Jack touched her legs, wrestling himself from his post-orgasm glow to sit up. Rose was happy to comply, even if her legs were starting to quiver from the awkward position she had been holding herself in. When she was within range, he began kissing her thighs, quickly moving to an area that needed more attention. Nosing at her for a moment, Jack breathed in her scent. 

“Stop, that’s embarrassing!” Rose laughed, tapping his head with her hand. 

“But you smell-” Jack punctuated his words with motions of his tongue, “-so good, Rose.”

“Fine. If you say so.” Huffing in mock irritation, Rose reached out to brace herself against the wall so she wouldn’t collapse when she came. Jack kissed her and licked her, and soon Rose was panting, noises coming unbidden from her mouth. What had been a slow burn in her core was now threatening to overwhelm her, helped along by Jack’s admittedly plump lips. She came with a whimper of his name, thrusting her hips forward greedily as she rode out her orgasm.

Rose sunk to her knees, practically crumpling on top of Jack. They sat together for a few moments, both breathing heavily, until the inevitable chill hit them. Rose slid off of Jack to reach behind her, fumbling with the taps until the shower gurgled to life. Shivering, Rose twisted the hot water higher, letting out a sigh of relief once the water warmed up. She sat on the lip of the tub, offering a hand to Jack to help him up. He took it and stood up, letting the blissfully hot water clean him off.

“Jack.” 

“Mmm?”

“Was it good?” 

“Yeah. Really good.” 

“Aren’t you going to thank me?” She looked up at him, smiling. “For indulging?” 

Jack pushed his hair out of his face, looking down at Rose. He grinned, albeit a bit sheepishly. “Thanks, Rose.” 

“You’re welcome.” She replied, in a matter of fact tone. The Jack that thanked her was her favourite.


End file.
